Life After That
by PotterLoverStories
Summary: It is after the war and everyone is at the burrow. The Wesley's face grief but the get though it. The trio find love and romance and find a way to live life to the fullest after Voldemorts death.
1. Chapter 1

It is the morning after the war at the burrow. Harry is staying with them, and Hermione is off looking for her parents. Hermione and Ron are dating. Harry and Ginny haven't really talked. Lets begin.

Harry wakes up and hears snoring._Of course_ Harry thought. He sits up and gets dressed. As soon as Harry walks out of the bathroom walks in. "Oh sorry Harry dear. I just wanted to say breakfasts ready"  
"Ok ill be down in a second" Harry said. walked out.

Harry was torn. He couldn't decide weather to wake ron up or let him sleep. Those were probably his two favorite things anyway. Beside Hermione. He finally decided not to and walked downstairs.

Breakfast was already on the table. "Go ahead and sit down" said. Harry did as he was told and sat down. He was surprised he hadn't already known the drill after many summers with the weasleys.

Ginny walked downstairs and sat down next to Harry. "Morning mum" she said and smiled at Harry. Harry awkwardly smiled back. "Ginny dear can you run upstairs and grab me my apron" asked "ok mum" Ginny answered and walked upstairs

Harry looked over and realized she had left behind a small heart shaped locket on the table. Harry couldn't help but reach over and take it up in his hand. He opened it and saw two pictures.

On the left side of the locket he saw a smiling picture of Fred. He smiles and looks to the other picture to the left. It was a picture of him. He smiled. He wondered how long she had had his picture in her locket. It was an old picture. Probably from his 2nd or 3rd year. Harry didn't have much time to ponder over it. Ginny came downstairs and handed her mum her apron.

Harry quickly closed the locket an placed the locket next to him on the table where he had found it. Ginny walked back over to the table. She blushed obviously wondering if he had opened it. She picked up up and tried to put it on. "Here" Harry said. He stood up and hooked back of her necklace.

"Thanks" Ginny said and sat back down. Harry sat back down as well. Ron ran downstairs and quickly sat down. "Someone's hungry" Ginny said and laughed.

"Whatever Ginny" Ron said started eating. Harry smiled and laughed. "I'm going to take breakfast up to George." said. "K mum" Ginny said. "Ok" ron said with a mouth full of food.

walked upstairs. Ginny took a small nibble out if her eggs even though she wasn't hungry. Even though he didn't eat much Harry was amazed they could make such a good meal after her sons death.

When Ginny was finished eating (wasn't that long) Harry said "I like your locket" "thanks"Ginny said and smiled "Fred gave it to me on my birthday". She paused holding back tears. "You ok gin" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

She loved it when he called her gin. Ya everyone called her gin. But she loved it especially when he said it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a few hours later Ron Harry and Ginny are hanging out in Ron's and Harry's room when Hermione apperated in. "Hello" Hermione said. "Hey Mione" Ginny said. Hermione hugged everyone and kissed ron. "Ew" Ginny said. "Ya guys please save it for later" Harry said. "Fine fine" Hermione said and laughed

"So Hermione did you find your parents?" Ginny asked "Ya" Hermione said "they're Back at home right now" "great" Ron said. knocked on the door and walked in. "We got a date for Fred funeral. It's next week" said looking sadder than before.

"You ok ron" Hermione asked ron with a sweet caring look in her eye. "I'm good I guess" Ron said. Harry looked over at Ginny. She knew what he was going to ask her. she slightly smiled and nodded at him. When they turned around Hermione and Ron were snogging on Ron's bed.

"Ok I guess I'll leave you two alone" Harry said and walked out and sat down in the hallway. Ginny followed him and day down next to him. "Are you ok" she asked. "Ya" Harry said. "Are you" "I guess" Ginny said "it's just Sortta hard ya know" "ya" Harry said smiling at her. Across from them there was a picture of when they visited Charlie in Romania. Fred has a baby dragon and pulling its tail so it would light Percy's hair on fire. Ginny looked at the picture and faintly laughed.

Harry looked Over at her just as a tear slipped out of her eye. Harry still loved her. He Always will. She hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled at her. "We should go back in there before something happens" Harry said. "Ya" Ginny said and lifted her head up. Harry got up took Ginny's hand and helped her up.

They walked back in. They were sitting on the bed like  
Harry and Ginny never left. Then an owl flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's hands. Harry opened it.

_ Dear Mr. Potter_

_ We hope you are doing well. If you could please come and help us rebuild Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st. Of you could come and help us that would be brilliant. Thank You Mr. Potter._

_ From,_

The Board of Wizardry Education

"What is it Harry" Hermione asked. "It's a letter asking to help rebuild hogwarts" Harry said. "Wow it's only 1 in the afternoon and I'm tired" Ginny said. "We'll what do you expect" Ron said.

Ginny swipes the letter from Harry's hand and reads it herself. Harry looks at Ginny. "What I'm curious" she said. Hermione laughed and smiled at Ginny. Ginny shot her a friendly death look and smiled

Harry swiped the letter back and tucked it into his pocket. "Come on lunch is ready" Ron said "how do you know" Hermione questioned. "I can smell it" Ron answered. "Man you've gin one heck of a nose." Hermione said and followed him downstairs"


	3. Chapter 3

So skipping some time it is a week later the night before Fred's funeral. Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny are in Ron's room.

Hermione yawned and laid down with her head In Ron's lap. Ginny could barley keep her eyes open. She wished she could do the same with Harry but she had now idea how he felt about her. She just stood up. "Goodnight" she said and walked out.

Considering Ron and Hermione were on his bed Harry followed Ginny out in hopes to get in one last conversation for the night.

He caught up with her. "Hey gin" he said. She smiled. "Hey Harry" she said "why you out here" "ron and Hermione are on my bed" Harry said. Ginny smiled. "Well we can't have the great Harry potter not getting any sleep" she said. "Come on" she said and walked downstairs into her bedroom.

Harry smiled. Harry lay down on the small but comfy armchair in the corner of her room when Ginny lay down in her bed. "Goodnight Harry" she said. "Night" Harry said. He waves his wand and turned out the light.

Ginny fell asleep very quickly but just as quickly she had a nightmare.

Ginny's dream

She had been wondering the castle after dinner to find Harry when she came across the room of requirement. She entered to find Harry and cho in the middle of a small room. Kissing.

"Harry?" She said

They broke away and Harry looked at Ginny with complete astonishment. "How did you get in here" Harry asked sounding very rood. "The head of Gryffindor sent me to get you" Ginny said.

"Well you found me now go away" Harry said. "But Harry" Ginny started. "Ginny go away" Harry demanded "Harry!" Ginny yelled. "This is not you" "you heard him wealsey. Get out if here" cho said with a smirk.

End of dream

Ginny sat up in bed. So quickly she was a little dizzy. Harry heard this and woke up. "You ok gin" he asked sounding concerned. "I guess" she said. "No seriously ginny" he said walking over to her bed and sitting down net to her. "Are you ok"

"It's nothing Harry just a bad dream." She said resting her head in his shoulder now having a headache. "What was the dream about?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "You" she said. "Me" he asked. "Um ya you" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny what do you mean the dream was about me?" Harry asked no sure weather to be concerned or offended anymore. "It's nothing bad Harry" she said once again being able to read his mind " in the dream you were dating cho" "ya" Harry said confused.

"I'm ya and well you were just being so obnoxious and rood. So was cho. You guys were yelling at me to go away, because I walked in on you two snogging." She said. "Well don't worry about that gin. That's not going to happen" Harry said smiling now. "I like Someone else" "really" Ginny asked with a sound of disappointment in her voice.

"Ya" Harry said. "If you don't mind me asking" Ginny said. "Who is it" still sounding disappointed. "You really wanna know." Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "You" Harry said with a smilie. Ginny practically knocked him over when she jumped forward and hugged him. "Are you serious" Ginny asked. "Why would I be kidding" Harry asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Now you should get some sleep gin" Harry said getting up. "Goodnight" "goodnight" Ginny said. Harry layed back down on the armchair and fell asleep instantly.

Harry woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Forgetting he was in Ginny's room he rolled over or see if ron was still asleep. Instead of seeing a snoring ron he banded his head into a wooden armrest on the chair.

Harry sat up running his head. He stood up to see that Ginny was still asleep. He decided not to wake her so he turned the doorknob and stared to walk out. "Harry James Potter where do you think you're going?" Ginny demanded. Harry turned around and laughed. "Good morning Ginny"

Ginny smiled. "Fine then go" she said. Harry walked over kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Harry climbed the stairs to Ron's room. He slowly opened the door. Ron and Hermione were fast asleep. Harry walked in and grabbed his stuff trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. After he got his stuff he walked out and walked back downstairs to Ginny's room.

"Your back soon" Ginny said. "Hey gin" he said "can I take a shower in here? Ron and Ginny are still in our room" "sure bathrooms over there" she said and pointed to a door on the opposite side of her dresser. Harry walked over and opened the door. It was small put rather cozy.

A few minutes later he finished up got dressed and walked out. When he walked out Ginny was sitting on the bed and what seemed like admiring a picture. He walled over and sat on the bed next to her. "Are you ok gin" he asked. "Ya" Ginny said. "I'm going to go take a shower" she got up placed the picture glass down on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Harry watched her walk away thinking many things. He picked up the picture. It was Fred. He had completely forgotten it was Fred's funeral day. How could he of been so senseless. He lay down on her bed thinking. It had just been over a week since the final battle. He was drowning in emotions. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black dress to find Harry asleep on her bed. She smiled walked over to him kissed him on the cheek. She put her pajamas in the hamper and walked downstairs. Minutes later Harry woke up. Got dressed in something different and walked downstairs.

Meanwhile with Ron and Hermione.

Ron woke up and smiled at Hermione. He hated to wake her but he had to. He softly nudged her and she started to stir. "Morning Mione" Ron said. Hermione smiled. Hermione sat up in bed. Ron sat up too. Ron kissed her on the forehead got up gathered his stuff and hopped in the shower. Hermione ran downstairs and showered

Ron met up with her and they walked downstairs. Harry and Ginny were already downstairs. They both ate. When they finished they all wales into the living room. "Ready?" asked. "Ya" Everyone said. George just nodded and looked back down.

They appeared to the funeral grounds. Ginny pulled Harry aside. "Harry I don't think I'm ready" "you'll be fine Ginny" Harry said."and I'll be right here next to you. "The whole time?" She asked. He nodded and walked back over to the group with her


End file.
